learning accountability
by asiya halima kone
Summary: harry finds out he is the stolen son of Delores Umbridge and starts a mother/son relationship with her while learning accountability for his actions warning: spanking in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter**

 **Learning accountability**

 **Chapter 1**

Harry was brewing the parentage potion when he is on the last step he adds three drops of his blood before stirring the potion clockwise and then putting the potion into a phial before poring it on to some parchment and waiting for the results.

Results of parentage potion for harry James potter

Name before blood adoption: _Harrison Regulus Umbridge-Black_

Name after blood adoption: _Harold James Potter_

Date of birth: _July 29_ _th_ _1981_

Mother before blood adoption: _Deloris Jane Umbridge_

Mother after blood adoption: _lily Marie Potter nee Evans_

Father before blood adoption: _Regulus Arcturus Black_

Father after blood adoption: _James Charles potter_

Shocked at the results harry closes his eyes then opens them again seeing the same results he calls out "professor I think I messed up my potion"

Professor Snape comes over and looks at the potion seeing it looks fine he looks at the results and his eyes go wide he quickly dismisses his fifth year class but tells harry to stay behind.

"Mr Pot…harry your potion is fine and so are the results let me tell you a story." Seeing harry is listening he begins the story.

"Back when I just left school my best friend married Dolores Umbridge and had a child in 1981 two days later that child was stolen from them in a raid and your father was killed your mother was at the ministry doing some paperwork we have looked for you ever since" Severus finishes.

Harry is shocked he has tears running down his face but he has questions "Sir but how did I end up with the potters then if I am no their son and why do I look like them"

"I don't know how you ended up with the potters my guest is Dumbledore put you there then got them to blood adopt you as to why you look like them I am afraid that is due to the blood adoption" replied Severus.

"Can I…I mean if it isn't any trouble meet my mother I know she was at my trial but I haven't met her yet as I haven't had defence yet I have it tomorrow but I would like to meet her"

"Ok come on then let's go" replied Severus

So ten minutes late finds them in Umbridge's office showing her the results of the parentage test and redoing the test to prove the results were correct harry was pulled into a hug by Umbridge with her crying into his shoulder not being able to believe she has her son back and she would be damned if she let anyone take him again.

 **A/N: let me know what you think R &R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next day harry is sitting in defence next to Draco as that is where he has been told to sit as the professor assigned seats when Umbridge walks in she starts the lesson.

"welcome to defence against the dark arts this term we will be doing theory so put your wands away" after saying this she hands out text books before telling them to read chapter one and answer the questions at the end of the chapter. When she looks up from grading her first year essays she see harry looking down at his lap scanning something instead of reading the book she sighs as she gets up and goes to his desk and holds out her hand in a give it to me motion.

Harry huffs and hands it to her, raising her eyebrows as she reads the note she can't believe he would write this in class.

"Stay after class Mr Potter we will discuss this then understood?"

"Yes ma'am" replies harry embarrassed that he got caught

"Way to go potter you're lucky I didn't get caught" snaps Draco.

Twenty minutes later the class is dismissed and harry stays behind when everybody is gone he goes up to the professors desk and waits to be spoke to when she closes and locks the door she puts up privacy wards before addressing her son.

"Harrison Regulus, this note is disgusting pray tell what did you mean by telling Mr Malfoy to go take it up his bottom" reprimanded Umbridge.

"Um…. Nothing" says a highly guilty harry.

"well I disagree young man I will not tolerate this behaviour and you will be held accountable for your behaviour since you wrote this you will get five swats on both hands with the ruler and then you will come here for detention at eight sharp tonight and you will have your bottom spanked then I will tell you the rules consequences and expectations do you understand"

"Yes I understand mum I'm sorry"

"I know but you will be punished hold out your hands, no straighter then that, accio ruler"

When the ruler comes into her hand she taps it on Harry's hand before bringing it down five times on his left hand before repeating it on his right hand a bit harder as that is the hand he wrote the disgusting note with. Then she pulls him into a quick hug before dismissing him.

Later that day

Harry seeing it is ten to eight gets up and walks to his 'detention' when he gets there he knocks on the door and goes into the office which is immediately locked and warded

"Right Harrison take a seat your behaviour today was unacceptable do you know why you are going to be punished" asks Dolores.

"Yes mum because I was writing rude notes to Malfoy in your lesson and that was disrespectful"

"Correct come here Harrison Regulus"

Harry gets up and goes to his mum when he get there he is bent over her knees when he feels something tap his bottom he turns his head back and sees the slipper. "Please mum not the slipper please" whines harry.

"yes the slipper you need to learn that that language will not be tolerated you will not be running around getting away with things now you will learn accountability for your actions" with that said she start to bring the slipper down on her sons bottom until she feels he has learned his lesson when she is finished she pulls him up into a hug and rocks him back and forth to calm him down when she looks down she sees he has fell asleep she goes to her quarters and transfigures the sofa into a bed and puts him down before covering him with a blanket. She will have to explain the rules consequences and expectations tomorrow.

 **A/N: what do you think? R &R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Three weeks later finds harry in a horrible mood and an attitude problem a mile long and nothing is going to change his mood today when he bumps into Malfoy he can't help himself just seeing him makes his mood worse so he punches Draco right in the nose hearing a satisfying crack before long both boys are rolling on the floor when a shadow appears

Severus pulls both boys apart then drags them to his office before he starts his lecture "what do you two dunderheads think you were doing punching each other like hooligans" demands Severus.

"He started it by punching me in the nose for no reason" whines Draco.

"Is this true Mr Potter" asks Severus.

"yes, sir I just couldn't stand to look at his ferret face any longer so thought I would give it a makeover do you like it sir I think it is a vast improvement" replies harry his voice dripping with attitude.

"One week detention Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy goes to the hospital wing"

When Draco has gone Severus turns to harry and starts to speak to him " what has gotten into you today fighting and now attitude, your mother will hear about this now go to class" Severus reprimands unfortunately for harry his next class is defence so huffing he storms out the classroom and up to defence.

When harry gets to his defence class he sit down and takes out his book and keeps his head down half an hour into the class a house elf pops in and hands a note to Umbridge looking up harry sees his mother disapproving glare and drops his head guiltily as he knows she just found what he did before coming to class.

"Stay after class Mr Potter" hearing this harry knows he is going to be punished typical his day can't get any better when class is finished harry stays sitting waiting for his mother to address him.

"what is wrong with you today I just got a note from professor Snape saying he had to give you a week's detention for fighting and attitude"

"I don't know and I don't care this is bullshit" snaps harry

"Well you will care young man in a minute as it is you are grounded for two weeks for an unprovoked attack and you will get the belt across your backside I will tolerate this behaviour and for your language you will get your mouth washed out with soap now stand up and bend over"

When he doesn't move she snaps 'NOW' when he is bent over she accio's the belt before going up to him and pulling his trousers and pants down as she doesn't want to bruise him just punish him, she then brings down the belt hard on the upturned bottom.

"OW, OW please mum it hurts I'm sorry" cries harry.

"Ten more, Harrison Regulus"

When she is finished she pulls him into a hug and then sends him to his next class.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Three days into Harry's grounding for fighting he has made a breakthrough on a spell he has been creating to make electronics work in the castle as he really wants a XBOX 360 and the grand theft auto game. Quickly running out of his room in his mum's quarters he runs to her study and knocks on the door when he hears enter he goes in.

"Mum, mum I just made a spell to get electronic things to work in the castle can I get a XBOX 360 and the grand theft auto game please?"

"That is great what is the incantation to this spell and we will see if your behaviour improves then yes you may have an XBOX 360 and the game"

"Thanks and the incantation is facere eltronics operari cum magicis nenia"

"Ok what is the wand movement?"

"It is a swish a line and a jab with your wand I will teach you the spell and then I need to reserve right to this with the goblins"

So over the next hour and a half harry teaches his mum the spell and then does homework for the rest of the night before going to bed as he has classes in the morning and his mum told him yesterday that she is pressing charges against Dumbledore for kidnapping. After taking a shower and putting his pyjamas on harry goes to bed but wakes up two hours later he doesn't know why and he can't go back to sleep so he gets out of bed and goes to the kitchen to make a cup of tea when he gets there his mum is sat there marking essays she looks up when he enters.

"Harrison this essay I am marking is yours it is awful how long did you spend on it" asks Umbridge

"Erm well I wanted to create that spell so I only spent five minutes on it" mumbles harry.

"Sorry I didn't hear you speak up and don't mumble"

Harry repeats himself this time louder and he can see his mum's disapproving look and knows he is in trouble before she even speaks sighing he stays standing instead of sitting down with his cup of tea.

"I am not impressed five minutes are not long enough you will be doing it again and you will write two hundred times 'I will put my studies first before free time' do you understand young man?"

"Yes mum aren't you going to spank me" harry asks surprised he isn't getting punished more.

"No not everything will get you a spanking a simple thing as bad homework can be handle with you writing lines, now you should go to bed you have school in the morning"

Harry gets up and goes back to his room saying goodnight over his shoulder and then goes back to bed getting under the covers harry thinks what it would be like if Dumbledore gets sent to prison and who will be headmaster then and eventually he drifts off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** hi guys I am sorry I took so long to update but with college and classes I have been snowed under but here is chapter 5 as always enjoy.

 **Chapter 5**

A month later Harry is wondering down the corridors think about getting a XBOX 360 he has been on his best behaviour for a month now and is no longer grounded, when his mum's potronus comes and tells him he has to go to his mum's office to floo to the ministry for Dumbledore's trial.

Harry sighs loudly and then runs to his mum's office where they floo to the ministry and go to court room 10 they get there just on time and sit in the gallery as they are witness to the crime. Twenty minutes later with a guilty verdict Dumbledore is sentenced to thirty years in Azkaban and his magic stripped from him. Harry and Dolores exit the court room and go to the floo to floo back to Hogwarts.

When they arrive back at Hogwarts Dolores orders tea then start to speak to Harry she knows he has wanted that game thing for a month now and his behaviour has been good. "Harrison your behaviour has been very good for the last month so I will let you have the game thing you wanted" says Dolores with a smile at her son.

"It's called a XBOX 360 and the game is grand theft auto mum" replies harry playfully.

"Now, now don't be cheeky and I was also going to talk to you about changing your name to you real birth name if that is alright with you."

"I would love to have my real name and I can still be called harry for short unless am in trouble"

"You know that is a good idea then you would know when you are in trouble" Dolores playfully replies.

So they sign the documents to change his name when an owl comes through the open window with a letter in its beak and lands on the back of Umbridge's chair she take the letter off and looks at the seal it is from gringotts so she opens it and reads the letter her face goes pale.

"Mum what is it?" asks harry worried for his mum.

"It says they have found your father I thought he was dead they want me to go to gringotts" cries Umbridge.

"I am coming with you and when we are finished we can get my game things"

So getting up them both floo to diagon alley and go to gringotts into a private room where Regulus is waiting.

A/N: sorry cliff hanger you will just have to wait and see what happens. R&R


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: sorry for the short chapter I just wanted to get the last chapter out quick and leave a little bit of suspense anyway here's the next chapter.

 **Chapter 6**

When they walk into the private room Dolores throws herself at her husband who she thought was dead when the goblin clears his throat they sit down with harry in the middle of them and wait for the goblin to speak.

"Ok when MR Black walked in here this evening we immediately told him to follow us he told us he has been in hiding until such a time as Dumbledore was no longer a threat."

"Why didn't you send me an owl telling me you were alive and well Regulus" asks Dolores.

"it was too much of a risk fifteen years ago I knew something was going to happen so I made a golem of me and hid under a strong invisibility charm and watched as that basted 'killed me' and took our son and so I went into hiding until today when I heard he was sent to Azkaban and his magic was striped so I came here and got them to send a letter to you"

So the small family talked for a bit before they all went back to Hogwarts and sat in their living room talking when Regulus see the muggle game things he looks at his wife with a questioning look.

"they are Harrison's he requested them and he was good after getting into a little bit of trouble so I got them for him" Dolores answers the unasked question.

Three days later Regulus comes in to his wives quarters to see his son playing on his Xbox with his unfinished homework on the coffee table so he goes over to the TV and hovers his finger over the off button. "Harrison Regulus you have five seconds to save the game or I turn it off unsaved and you get a spanking for disobedience" says Regulus sternly.

Harry continues to play the game while ignoring his dad so Regulus turns the TV off and takes the game control out of his son's hand. This just makes harry angry as it took him ages to get to that level.

"What the fuck did you do that for you basted" yells harry.

Regulus grabs Harry's arm and turns him sideways before bringing his hand down five times on his son's bottom before saying in a stern voice "Harrison Regulus you will take your naughty bottom to your mothers study and plant your nose in the corner and wait for me to come"

When harry goes to his mother's study he quickly puts his nose in the corner. Dolores looks up from grading essays and sees her son in the corner she goes out to the living room and sees her husband on the sofa with a cup of tea trying to calm down.

"What happened darling" she asks.

"Our son was playing on that game and hadn't even started his homework so I told him he had five seconds to save the game before I turned it off unsaved so when he didn't listen I turned it off he then proceeded to be disrespectful"

"So that is why he is in the corner"

Regulus nods his head and then gets up and goes over to the punishment cupboard in the corner of the room and takes out a junior cane and goes to the study.

When he enters he sighs looking at his son before saying in a loud voice "come here Harrison and stand in front of me" harry goes and stands in front of his dad and wait for the lecture.

"Harrison Regulus you were very disrespectful I will not tolerate you yelling and swearing at me if you had listened and saved and turned off the game I would have told you why I wanted you to do it, you haven't even done your homework, school comes before fun understand son?

"Yes dad I'm sorry"

"that may well be son but I am going to give you a caning for yelling and swearing at me and for your disobedience if you didn't yell and swear at me I would've just spanked you, so I want you to pull your trousers and pants down and bend over the desk"

When harry did as he was told and bent over the desk his dad taps the cane on his bottom causing him to clench his bottom his dad tell him not to clench and he relaxes his bottom and his dad brings the cane down on his bottom and he stands up and brings his hands to his bottom and rubs it.

"Get back down son now or I will start again from one, you are getting thirty and the next time you stand up the stroke won't count"

Harry quickly bends back over and the caning continues thirty strokes later harry is crying hard his bottom is on fire, Regulus pulls him up and into a hug he carries him to the sofa in the study and rocks him back and forth whispering nonsense into his ear when he hears his breathing even out he realises he has fallen asleep and puts him down on the sofa before covering him with a blanket and going back into the living room taking the cane with him and putting it back into the cupboard.

"How is he?" asks Dolores.

"sore but he will live, we are going to have to put a time limit on that game thing I say a hour a day and no more if he goes over he loses out on that time the next day what do you think?" Regulus replies.

"I agree or he is going to be on it 24/7 and won't do his homework we will tell him when he wakes up."

They are both in agreement so they spend time talking and reconnecting until harry wakes up they inform him of the change before going to the great hall for dinner the wizarding word have been told that Regulus is alive and well when they sit down to dinner five minute late the doors are opened and the board of governors come in.

"We have announcement to make" states Lucius Malfoy the head of governors.

"The new head master has been chosen, and it will be Regulus black and we are also brining back corporal punishment back to Hogwarts as of today."

Regulus can't believe he is now headmaster he knows one thing no broken rule will go unpunished.

A/N: updates will be on Saturdays and Sundays as I have college all week and homework to do. R&R


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Three weeks later harry is sitting in potions and his mind keeps wondering and he isn't really paying attention to the lecture which Severus can see clearly so when he asks harry a question harry jumps out of his chair while yelling 'what'

"If you sit back down and answer the question Mr Black I would appreciate it" reprimands Severus in a stern voice.

"Well I can't sir because I wasn't fucking listening"

After telling harry to stay behind after class Severus gets back to his lecture before dismissing the class when everyone has left harry goes up to the teacher's desk and waits.

"I will not tolerate swearing or backchat or you not paying attention in this class, you will be getting detention with me tomorrow night and as I believe this is your seven detentions this week you will come with me to the headmaster's office to be punished"

So they both leave the classroom and walk up to the headmaster's office with harry dragging his feet as he remembers his dad saying an in school punishment equals one at home too. When they reach the office they knock on the door then go in and Severus explains why they are there and then the headmaster dismisses him and tells harry to sit.

"I am disappointed this is your seventh detention this week and you know the rules more than six gets you the paddle so stand up and drop your trousers, you may keep your pants on and bend over the desk you are getting ten."

So harry goes over to the desk drops his trousers and bends over a waits for the punishment to start. The headmaster gets the paddle then thinks he will make harry count the strokes.

"Mr Black count the strokes if you miss a number we will start again"

"Yes sir"

So with that the paddling starts as the first stroke of the paddle comes down on Harry's bottom he gasp then quickly says one sir then the paddling continues with the headmaster bringing the paddle down hard when the paddling is finish he tells harry to pull his trousers up and sit down.

"Right as potions was your last class I want you to go to your mother's quarters tell her happened then go and sit in my study at my desk and write "I will stay out of trouble and be respectful" until I get there"

After saying yes sir harry walks to his mother's quarters and says the password then goes in and see his mother on the sofa going over to sit down next to her when he sits down he winces. "What happened sweetheart" asks his mother?

"I was naughty I wasn't paying attention in potions and I got my seventh detention today so I had to go to dad's office and he paddled me and I have to go to his study and write lines until he get home I'm sorry mum"

"I know, but you are grounded for a week that means no Xbox and no friends over and you will come here after classes for a week"

Harry starts to whine but his mother is having none of it and sends him to the study with a swat to his bottom when he gets there he sits at the desk and pulls some parchment out and a quill and starts writing lines luckily he is only doing it for ten minutes before his dad comes in when he looks up he sees the dreaded cane.

"Ok Harrison you know the drill punishment at school equals one at home so trousers and pants down bend over the desk"

When harry does as he is told Regulus bring the cane down twelve times before telling his son to stand up when harry stands up and rights his clothes Regulus holds his hand out as if asking for something to be handed over.

"What?" harry asks.

"your phone I know you have one I saw it the other day when you were texting so hand it over now as your mother told me she grounded you, and then go to your room until dinner"

Harry hands the phone over not wanting anymore punishment then goes to his room where he ends up falling asleep.


	8. author note

**author note**

 **I am sorry but I won't be updating this weekend due to me suffering a miscarriage and having no inspiration. Hopefully I will update soon.**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N I am sorry I didn't update this weekend but here is a chapter to make up for that happy reading**

**Chapter 8**

Three days later Regulus goes into his son's room to get his sons homework so he can check t over when he walks into what he is sure is a tornado gritting his teeth and sighing he goes into the living room where his son is playing on that damn game again.

"Harrison, save the game and turn it off now please" says Regulus sternly to his son.

"But dad I have only been on it half an hour and you said I'm aloud an hour a day" whines harry.

"yes I did but you room is a mess it looks like a tornado past through it go and clean it now and if I see it like that again expect a swat or two understood young man"

"yes sir" replies harry saving and turning off the game and going to clean his room when he walks into his room he realises why his dad was complaining his room is a tip sighing he starts to clean his room putting his dirty clothes in the wash basket so the elves can take it to wash it. An hour later he woops in victory and goes back into the living room to go back on his precious game when his dad stops him.

"Oh no you don't you need to fix this homework first am I right in thinking this is your mother's homework you were working on"

"Yes dad"

"well if you handed this in you would get a poor so look at the corrections I have made and add a bit then you may have a half hour on the game before dinner, and thank you for tidying your room without complaining"

Regulus then goes to find his wife he goes into her office to see her marking test papers and can see her face going darker and darker going up to her he hugs her and ask what's wrong.

"have you seen our son's test paper it is the worst out the lot I am sure he was doing this deliberately to annoy me"

"Why what has he done"

"He has but for the first question which was what is the summoning spell, to which he answered my asshole on the second row."

"oh did he now well he will be doing the test again but this time on a sore backside and he is not going on that game for a month, it has done nothing for his attitude take a break love and tell our brat to get his backside in here"

So Delores goes to the living room tells harry to come off the game and take his backside to the study as his father would like a word.

So harry saves and turn off the game for the second time that day and goes to the study he walks in and sees his dad sitting down behind the desk. "You wanted to see me dad" asks harry.

"Yes do you know what this is?" ask Regulus holding up the test paper for his son.

"I don't know"

"It is your test paper from today that your mother marked, shall I read it, question 1 what is the summoning spell? And you answered my asshole on the second row, EXPLAIN NOW!"

"Um I'm sorry I just thought all the questions were easy so decided to have a laugh"

"Well you aren't going to be laughing in a minute you will be doing this test again after dinner with a sore backside do understand me young man"

"Yes"

"Yes what"

"Yes sir"

Regulus stands up and goes to the punishment cupboard and brings out the slipper and the cane and then goes over to the desk and takes the chair and puts in the middle of the room then crooks his finger at his son in a come here motion when harry goes over to his dad he is instantly pulled dover his dads knee with his bottom bared and the slipper coming down on his bottom hard.

"you are getting ten with the slipper and ten with the cane for your cheek" that said he brings the slipper down until he reaches ten the tells harry to stand up and go bend over the desk when harry shuffles over to the desk and bends over it Regulus comes behind him and lays the cane across his bottom where bottom meets thigh then lifts the cane high and brings it down across his sons sit spots ten times then tells him he may stand up. When harry stands up he quickly throws himself at his father and cries into his shoulder rubbing his bottom.

After five minutes Regulus tells harry to pull his trousers up and go to the living room and start his test paper again this time answering the questions properly.


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N:** sorry **for the long wait I broke my laptop and was waiting for it to be fixed. Well I have it back now so updates will go back to the usual Saturday and Sunday here is the next chapter for you happy reading.**

 **Chapter 9**

"Harrison come here please" shouts Regulus from the living room. When Harry comes into the living room Regulus tells him to sit down.

"What's wrong dad did I do something wrong?" Harry asks wracking his brain to try and remember what he did wrong coming up with nothing he looks to his father.

"you are not in trouble I just wanted to let you know you are going to your uncle Sirius' for the first two weeks of the summer holidays you will be going by floo tomorrow morning so you need to be packed and ready to go, also you better behave because I know your uncle will not hesitate to correct you if you don't" says Regulus.

After telling his dad he understands he goes back to his room to pack and finish some of his homework as he wants to have as much free time as possible when he is finally finished everything just before dinner he goes into the living room to see it empty so he just goes to the great hall for dinner instead.

The next morning harry wakes up and quickly goes to have a shower as he knows he has to leave soon to go to his uncles house when he gets dressed and goes into the kitchen he sees his mum and dad sitting at the table talking about something.

"morning mum, morning dad" harry says as a greeting before making his breakfast then sitting down to eat it his parents say morning to him before continuing their conversation when they are all finished breakfast Regulus tells harry to get his things and take the floo to black manor after taking the floo and coming out the other end to see an elf he raises an eyebrow.

"I's Bes kreacher I Bes taking you to master Sirius" says the elf

Following the elf to the study he goes in when he is announced walking into the study he see his uncle sitting behind a desk looking at some paperwork. His uncle motions him to sit down before putting the paperwork down.

"right welcome to black manor Harrison, I am going to go through the rule while you will be staying with me number one, don't put yourself in danger number two no lying number three be respectful and number four no swearing and if you break the rules you will be spanked understood.

After replying that he understood he was shown to his room and told to unpack then come down for lunch so he spent an hour sorting his things out then went downstairs to eat lunch then went to read in the living room he had started a book yesterday about magical creatures and wanted to finish it.

A/N: what do you think R&R


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

The last two weeks had been very long for Harrison, as he had nothing to do but read as he had finished all his summer homework. He had had his mouth washed out twice for swearing apart from that he had been well behaved which was a change for him. He goes downstairs to wait for his mother and father to come and pick him up to go back home for the rest of the holidays when he gets downstairs he sees his mother and father.

"Hello mother, hello father" greets Harrison to his mother and father.

"Hello son" replies his parents

"Are you ready to go home we have a surprise for you as a reward for your good behaviour for the last two weeks" asks Regulus.

After answering he was ready he summons his thing from upstairs (as under aged magic couldn't be tracked in the manor) and goes over to the floo to go back home with his parents and to see his surprise as he steps out of the floo in black sanctuary a dog comes bounding over to him and licks his hands kneeling down harry pets the dog before looking up to his parents.

"Is this the surprise?" asks Harry.

"Yes it is yours but you have to look after it"

"What is his name?"

"that is for you to decide it is your dog" replies Regulus before going into the kitchen to make coffee for himself and his wife and telling his son to go unpack then come back downstairs.

Harry tells his dog which he name lucky to follow him upstairs to his room where he unpacks before going back downstairs and sitting in the armchair next to his mother with lucky sitting next to him with its head on his knee. He looks at his mother and then at his father and smiles he feels at peace.

"So did you get everything done at the school" he asks his parents while stroking lucky's head.

"yeah we are finished now we go back a week before school starts back up we have your end of term grades as well, I have looked at them they are ok apart from your potions how did you manage to get a poor, anyway it doesn't matter as the rest of the holiday most of your time will be spent in the lab with me redoing all the potions from this year because I know you can do better" his father tells him.

"It's because the teacher is a royal fucked up bastard that doesn't give a shit about anybody but him fucking self" snaps Harrison.

Frowning at his son's language choice he immediately starts to lecture him. "Watch your language young man you know I don't tolerate that kind of language"

"But its fucking true" insist Harrison.

Having enough of his son's attitude he stands up grabs his son by the ear and drags him to the bathroom where he sit him on the toilet lid and tell him to stay there while getting soap from under the cupboard and wetting it before telling Harrison to open his mouth when he does he put the soap in before telling him to close his mouth and follow him to the study.

"Right you can stand in the corner with the soap in your mouth for five minutes then you may take it out and rinse I will not tolerate that language coming from your mouth it is disgusting"

When the five minutes are up Harrison goes to rinse his mouth out then tells his dad he is sorry then asks if they can go to the lab when they go to the lab Regulus sees his son can brew potions without a problem so he is confused about his son's potions grades.

A week later Harrison is in the lab on his own trying to make a new potion which he thinks would be better to stop the cruciatus spell completely after one dose when he is done he feels a sense of achievement he goes to find his dad who is in his study.

"Dad do you mind testing something for me please?" he asks

"What is it?"

"It is a new potion to stop the cruciatus Spell after one dose" he replies.

After answering yes he takes the potion then tells his son to cast the spell at him which is ineffective. He smiles at his son and tells him it is a good potion and tells him he will reserve right to the potion with the goblins so it can't be copied.

A/N: well what do you think R&R


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Regulus was just sitting down in a chair next to his wife who was grading assignments when there was a knock at the door sighing Regulus gets up and goes to the door (as his house elf was away delivering a message to his brother) he opens the door and sees an police officer there holding his son by the back of his robes.

"May I help you officer" asks Regulus with a frown on his face.

"Yes you can you see I caught your son here drunk and vandalizing a local shop window so I just thought I would return him to you" replies the officer.

"Thank you officer I assure you he will be dealt with and this will not happen again" replies Regulus with a glare at his son.

Regulus looks at his son and points a finger in the house while saying to his son get in the house and go to my study I will be there momentarily and then says thank you to the officer again before closing the door he had let his son out in the neighbourhood for a while and look what happens.

Regulus walks to his study after closing the front door and goes into his study and sits behind his desk and looks at his son before summoning a sobering potion and a hangover potion as he wants his son to hear every word he says.

"drink these and then we will talk" demands Regulus sternly.

After harry has taken the potions he looks up at his father then looks back down at the glare directed at him. He knows he is in big trouble this time and nothing he says or does is going to get him out of it.

"just WHAT THE HELL were you thinking getting drunk and then vandalizing a local shop not to mention you are UNDERAGED FOR DRINKING young man"

"I just wanted to celebrate being ungrounded I'm sorry dad"

"you're sorry, well you will be young man I have had enough of your behaviour nothing I do seems to change your behaviour so I am sending you to your uncle but understand this I am sending you there to go under a punishment program under the head of the black family as I will not tolerate you behaviour any longer am I understood?"

"yes dad but please I will be better please don't send me to uncle Sirius he will end up spanking me every day" whines harry.

"that is what punishment program is young man" snaps Regulus then he tells his son to get up while standing up himself he then grabs his sons arm terns him sideways and brings his hand down six times on his sons backside before saying to him that is just a warm up and that he would receive the rest and more when he got to black manor so grabbing his sons ear he takes him to the floo and goes to black manor. When he steps out in black manor he tells his son to go find a corner and put his nose in it before going to find his brother, Lord Black. He goes to the study first and knocks on the door when he hears an enter he goes in to see his brother cleaning his study.

"hello lord black" says Regulus

Turning around at being addressed as lord black Sirius knows this must be important he stops what he is doing cast a cleaning spell on himself and sit behind his desk before motioning his brother to sit.

"what can I do for you Regulus it must be important for you to call me lord black" says Sirius raising his eyebrows.

"it is I just had the local police bring my son home drunk and tell me he was vandalizing the local shop window I gave him a sobering and hangover potion, I want him on punishment program but I know only the head of the family can give the punishment program so I brought him here so he can go under it as nothing I do seems to change his behaviour" replies Regulus.

"well it would seem your son is out of hand and could do with some firm discipline I would be willing to put him under punishment program for two weeks and I promise when he comes back to you he will be a different boy, where is he?

"he is in the living room in the corner" replies Regulus sighing he hopes this works.

So they both go to the living room and Sirius acting as lord black tells his nephew to turn around and come stand in front of him.

"I have heard Harrison Regulus black that your behaviour has been nothing short of dreadful what possessed you to not only get drunk but vandalize a shop window I don't know but as of right now you are under punishment program and what that entails is this, number one you are on lockdown from now until I tell you otherwise which means you will be in your room or in my study, number two you will be spanked everyday for the next two weeks and number three you will address me as lord black at all times am I understood young man? Says Sirius sternly.

"yes lord black" answers Harrison respectfully.

"very well say goodbye to your father you will see him in two weeks then follow me to the study for your first spanking"

After saying goodbye to his father harry follows his uncle to his study and waits for intructions from the head of his family.

"right you may as well take your trousers and underwear off they will only get in the way then you can get the belt from that cupboard over there" says Sirius pointing to the cupboard against the wall in his study.

Taking off his trousers and underwear and putting it on the sofa harry then goes over to the cupboard and takes the belt out then takes it to lord black then when he is told to bend over the desk he does so and waits for the long punishment to start. When the belt comes down on his bare bottom he hisses in pain when the next one comes down he stands up and throws his hand back to protect his bottom.

"GET BACK IN POSITION NOW" snaps lord black.

Getting back in position harry waits for the punishment to start again when he feels two sharp swats on his thighs he cries out in pain after twenty six more swats he feels a hand on his back rubbing in slow circles and a voice telling him his punishment is over for now and that when he is ready he may stand and put his trousers back on.

When harry has his trousers back on he hears lord black telling him to come to him when he does he feels himself pulled into a hug before being told to go to bed and to be up at seven sharp in the morning.

A/N: What do you think R&R


End file.
